Miles From Tomorrowland: Failure has consequences
by TheDailyRabbit
Summary: Mission force has failed their past three assignments because of Loretta. The rest of the crew decided to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. Rated M for gratituous depictions of sex and sexual deviance. The second chapter is kind of dark, forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Sorry I've been super duper infrequent and inattentive to my account. If most or all of my regular fans have left, I can't blame you. University keeps me extremely busy. Anyway, I finally got around to looking at my PM's and I figured I'd do a quick request. This story was requested by KiaraXKionFan. Rated M for sex, innuendo, swearing, medical kink, etc. This is a lemon/smut/sex story. If you do not like this concept, turn back now and don't read. As always, leave a review or read my other stories if you enjoyed. Also, the characters are all 14-16 years old. Without further ado, let's go:

Miles From Tomorrowland Failure Has Consequences

Miles, Haruna, Loretta, and Mirandos sat dejected in the conference room aboard the Stelosphere. Having failed the last three missions in a row because of Loretta, no one was happy. Least of all her. She only needed three more completions to earn the rank of squad sergeant, but the string of failures had jeopardized that. "Guys, I'm going to go get a cup of cocoa. Anyone else want one?" Loretta asked. "No." was the unanimous answer. Seconds after she left the room, Miles looked over at Haruna and motioned him to come closer. "We need to teach her a lesson. We keep failing because she's too busy being obsessed with that guy Craig from the space dock." "Ok. What did you have in mind?" Haruna responded. "I say, since she keeps pining like a horny Globnar over him, we give her a taste of some real meat." Miles punctuated his sentence by pounding his fist into his other palm. Haruna nodded enthusiastically, and Miles looked over to Mirandos. "whadaya say Mira? You in?" Miles questioned. "I do not believe that this is the best course of action…" Mirandos stated; Miles looked down angrily. "However, I believe that this course of action may have the best results. Yes, I'm in." Miles looked up and smiled. They quickly devised a plot to catch Loretta when her guard was down. Miles called Loretta on her Bracelex: "Hey Loretta, the rest of us are going down to the teams' area to grab a quick nap ok?" "Yeah ok. Whatever." Loretta replied. The three kids quickly ran through the ship, dropped down 2 decks, and opened the teams' area. They quickly changed into their birthday suits (the boys) and lingerie (Mirandos). Mirandos also brought out her collection of sex toys, then grabbed Loretta's collection as well. They quickly staged themselves in corners and shut off the lights, waiting for Loretta to show. She arrived 5 minutes later and then began to change into her pajamas to grab a nap as well. Just as she started to grope around for her pajama pants, she felt someone come up behind her and shove a gag in her mouth. She tried to scream but the only thing that came out was an extremely muffled " _Hmmph!"_ She was naked and afraid. Who was this person? How did they know she would be here? Why were they doing this? These and many other questions were beginning to race through Loretta's mind, before a figure stepped out of the shadows to the left: Mirandos, in her lingerie. The blue-green alien was beautiful, transfixing Loretta, and quieting her fears instantaneously. Ever since they had been put on the same team, Loretta had imagined seen Mirandos naked; sure, they showered in the communal showers together, and she had bandaged Mirandos' chest once, but it was never sexual. Now it was though, and Loretta loved it; however, she worried that her friend was also in danger. "Loretta, I believe we have something to address: your recent incompetency has caused us to fail multiple missions, and put lives at risk. We have decided that your punishment must be traumatic enough to remedy this incompetency, but not enough to permanently alter your mind. Welcome to your punishment." With that, Mirandos backed up into the shadows, and let Loretta's assailant shove her to the ground. Miles, who had gagged Loretta earlier, quickly bent down near her head and whispered "This is what happens when you fuck us all over because you can't get your damn head in the game!" Miles growled, his voice low and hot on her neck. Loretta opened her eyes and saw that Miles was not alone. In addition to Mirandos, he also had Haruna around, and all of them were buck naked. And the boys had huge erections. Haruna hit a button on the wall and anchor points rose to floor level from their hidden place in the deck. Miles quickly secured each of Loretta's limbs to an anchor point with flexi-cuffs, and then walked off to get something. Meanwhile, Mirandos walked over and turned on everyone's reading lamp, pointing them at Loretta so that they acted as spot lamps. She then proceeded to do a striptease, saving her panties for last. They were cute panties, white with pink trim and a heart shape cutout right at the beginning of Mirandos' pussy. "Loretta, for your failings, you will lick me, eat my pussy, and breathe its scent. If you pass out, so be it. If you refuse, you will only be made to endure more pain." Loretta nodded enthusiastically, surprising everyone, even herself. She had always dreamed of fucking the green-blue alien, and she wasn't going to pass up her chance. Mirandos grabbed lube and inserted her anal beads, then sat down on Lorretta's face. Loretta inhaled the sweet, sweaty scent of Mirandos' pussy. She had not given a single lick, not tasted a drop of Mirandos' nectar, when she felt a cock force its way into her ass. She wanted to know who thought it was a good idea to put his dick into her ass, but she couldn't move her limbs and her face was occupied with someone's pussy at the moment. Suddenly she heard someone speak: "Try and squeeze in next to me. No one gets her pussy but me." " _Miles!"_ Loretta thought. Thankfully, she knew he was wearing a condom because of the way his cock felt when she clenched her anal muscles; she only knew this feeling because she had stolen a box of gloves from the medical bay and masturbated with them. One day, she had decided to finger her anus while she rubbed her clit, and she knew what latex felt like inside her. Then, she felt something start to stretch and almost tear. She wanted to scream but Mirandos' cunt was too sweet, too appealing. Suddenly, she heard Haruna say "There. It's tight, but it should be good punishment." Loretta had two dicks in her ass. Suddenly, the dicks started moving. And then Loretta started to have a hard time breathing. She could smell the sweaty smell of cunt, but it was getting hazy. Then Haruna and Miles both thrust into her and she blacked out. When she woke up, her pussy was extremely sore, her ass was extremely sore, her mouth was sore, her hair was plastered with cum, and all her holes were dripping with jizz. There was a puddle of piss and sweat underneath her, and she could barely get up because her limbs were so sore. When she finally did get off the floor, she found a note on the door: "Dear Loretta, we hope this experience has taught you a lesson. Should you leave this room before all evidence of the punishment has been cleaned up, you will be punished again. And no, you may not use the cleaning bot. sincerely, Miles, Haruna, and Mirandos." Loretta stooped over and picked up a bucket, then went to the sink and filled it up. She mopped up the piss puddle, emptied the bucket, put on clothes, and left the room, throwing away the note as she went.

Now, this is officially the end of the story. Loretta has been punished, and presumably learned the error of her ways. However, for those with a kinkier streak about them, read the second chapter. However, I must caution that the second chapter is chock full of sexual deviance, kink, and strange fucking scenes. If you are not okay with graphic descriptions of medical kink, sexual experimentation, and kinky examinations, do not read on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 2. If you do not like graphic descriptions of medical sexual experimentation, do not read on.

Heading up the stairs towards the mess deck, she heard someone fall in behind her, but, thinking it was one of the other kids, she didn't bother to check. Suddenly she felt something crack her over the head, and she hit the ground, out cold. Waking up, she realized she was in the medical bay. She tried to speak, but was unable to speak once again. She was gagged, strung up like a toy. Laying on the exam table under the harsh white light of the surgical lamps, she could not have been more frightened. Then she looked around and saw the other kids, dressed in surgical garb. They were doing different things, but they were getting ready to punish her again; of that she was sure. Suddenly Mirandos stepped up and spoke: "This is what must be done. You did not clean the mess, and now this is the consequence. Failure has consequences." Mirandos raised her mask, and Miles walked up with the instrument tray on a rolling stand. Haruna shut and locked the doors to the medical suite, and Miles raised an unfamiliar instrument. "This is a voltage probe. You will be exposed to varying levels of electric current while receiving multiple forms of alternative stimulation. And do not worry about the size, we have already administered a vaginal dilator." Loretta tried to scream no, but she couldn't. "Director, we request the go-ahead" Miles said to Mirandos. "Begin the procedure." "Yes director." Miles replied. He slowly inserted the probe, then attached five electrodes to Loretta's body. Two on her breasts, one on each side of her vaginal cavity, and one between her anus and the bottom of her pussy. Haruna attached suction cups to Loretta's nipples and sealed them, making her nipples stretch upwards. Miles inserted a lubricated catheter into Loretta's urethra. And finally, Mirandos slipped a string of 25 mm anal beads into Loretta's asshole. All three unbound children had their surgical masks up, Loretta was secured to the chair, and Mirandos was ready to begin. She sat down on a stool at the end of the table, her face uncomfortably close (for Loretta, anyway) to Loretta's cunt. She slowly inserted a lubricated metal speculum into Loretta, and opened it to reveal Loretta's inner pussy. "Change her to an open-mouth gag." Mirandos ordered. "Yes ma'am." Haruna replied. "Size 3?" "My thoughts exactly." Mirandos replied. Haruna walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a size three open-mouth gag. He walked over to Loretta, and held her mouth open with his hand while he removed the ball gag. As he took the ball out, Loretta bit down, slicing Haruna's finger open. "Miles, Help him." Miles trotted over and hit Loretta across the face. Hard. He then pried her lips open and slipped in the open-mouth gag, shutting her up once again. He then rinsed, cleaned, and bandaged Haruna's hand. Suddenly she squawked out like a bird, as she felt someone prod something deep inside her. Mirandos looked up. "Excellent reaction to cervical stimulus." Loretta felt herself lose control and start to empty her bladder but she couldn't stop herself. The catheter was draining her as fast as she could fill up. Suddenly she gasped and orgasmed. Miles had turned on the probe. She continued to scream as the voltage increased, her nipples swelled, and her body began to shake and tremble. Loretta screamed, her eyes once again rolling back into her head, and her cunt squirting girlcum onto Miles' surgical coat. Haruna looked over and saw Mirandos rubbing herslelf through the coat. "Director, if you wish, we do have a spare bed and could take care of you as well as Loretta." Haruna finished. Mirandos just silently nodded. She stripped off her surgical mask, hairnet, gloves, and her bra. She laid down on the second bed next to Loretta and Haruna strapped her down. Her white panties were soaked through, and he could see the outline of her pussy. Haruna quickly brought Mirandos up to speed with Loretta, forcing her to orgasm before he had her gagged. Miles closed and withdrew the speculum, and turned the voltage probe up to its highest setting. Haruna followed suit, gagging Mirandos along the way. The boys stood back and watched as the girls quaked with fear and arousal, cumming over and over again.


End file.
